mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Flare
Solar Flare is a Mountain Dew variant exclusively available in fountain machines at 7-Eleven convenience store locations in the United States, Canada, and The Phillippines. Its tagline is "DEW with a Blast of Tropical Punch." In 2015, in the United States and Canada, Solar Flare began to be pulled from most of the 7-Eleven convenience store locations in the United States, and as a result, is much harder to find. However, some 7-Eleven locations in the United States still carry the drink to this day, with some locations even receiving newer logo labels on their soda fountains. 'Description' Mountain Dew Solar Flare is a fruit punch flavored soda with a red-orange color. The chemical flavor of aspartame served as the aftertaste after the initial flavor quickly fades. History On April 22nd, 2014, PepsiCo filed a trademark name, calling it Mtn Dew Solar Flare. In May 2014, the flavor was first exclusively released to 7-Eleven convenience stores in the United States for the summer of 2014. 7-Eleven is still currently the only convenience store chain that sells this flavor in soda fountains and the Slurpee form. Reports surfaced beginning in 2015 that Solar Flare was being removed from 7-Eleven stores, and availability of the flavor became sporadic within the United States. At roughly the same time, all Canadian 7-Eleven convenience store locations phased out the flavor in both soda and Slurpee formats. As of May 2018, Solar Flare was still carried and being sold at some 7-Eleven convenience store locations in the United States due to good sales. In some cases, stores also received newer/replacement logo labels for their soda fountains. On June 29th, 2018, Avery Heaney TV (YouTuber) posted a vlog video on his YouTube channel that he went to most of his 7-Eleven convenience store locations as a wild goose chase. None of his local 7-Eleven locations were found to carry Solar Flare. In the New York/New Jersey area, Solar Flare has not been found since late June 2018. However, in January 2019 it was confirmed that Solar Flare is still available at 7-Eleven store locations in the western region of the United States. Additional sightings of Solar Flare have been made in Wisconsin, Illinois, and Oregon as of March 2019, and rural North Texas as recently as November 2019. 'Canadian Release' In August 2015, Solar Flare was later introduced in Canadian 7-Eleven soda fountains, alongside with the Slurpee version that appeared with a tag of "NEW! DEW with a Blast of Tropical Punch only at 7-Eleven". It became discontinued in Canada later on as it became more region-specific in the United States. The Philippines Release On September 28th, 2016, Solar Flare was exclusively introduced in The Philippines for a limited time at participating 7-Eleven store locations with their soda fountain machines. If you bought Solar Flare of any of those participating locations in The Philippines, you could win various prizes such as a new smartphone, a drone, or a bicycle. The promotion ended on November 22nd, 2016. After the promotion ended, Solar Flare was still available until early 2017, or the start of that year. Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:7-Eleven Products Category:International Flavor Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Region-Specific Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:Present Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:2014 Category:Canada Category:Past Flavors Category:Promotional Drink Category:Mountain Dew Category:Article Category:7-Eleven Category:Browse Category:Seasonal Category:Franchise Exclusive Flavors